This invention relates to a wheel having an accelerating electricity charging device, and more particularly to use a differential gear ratio to accelerate charging process.
In order to attract consumers, manufacturers have incorporated illumination devices on their products, such as scooters, tricycles, baby carts, toy carts, roller skates, and so on. These illumination devices utilize their wheels rolling to generate electricity to the illumination devices. However, when the wheel rolls slowly, the electricity power is weak. As a result the lighting effect of the illumination devices is not conspicuous.
It is the primary advantage of the president invention to provide a wheel having an accelerating electricity charging device, which charges at a faster speed.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide the wheel having an accelerating electricity charging device, which is more reliable.